


falling towards each other

by prayformalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2018, Morning After, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: Two secret agents fall for each other more quickly than they probably should have.





	falling towards each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intangibel (duskbutterfly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/gifts).



> This was written for the Malec Secret Santa 2018 for the lovely Bel (intangibel on tumblr).

“Special Agent Alexander Lightwood, I presume?”

Alec watched with careful eyes as Magnus dropped from the rafters above, shadows hiding the beginning of his descent, ending with Alec feeling more than seeing him land elegantly in front of him. Despite how close they were, only a thin strip of light illuminated Magnus’ chest, leaving his eyes to glow in the darkness. Alec tried to ignore the flustered red he could feel traveling up his neck.

“Bane,” Alec nodded curtly. “Do you have the information we asked for?”

“I do.”  _ God, even his voice _ . The tips of Alec’s ears burned. 

He waited for Magnus to elaborate, but it quickly became obvious that he wasn’t going to say more.

Alec huffed impatiently. “We don’t have all day, Bane.”

The man chuckled, his smirk shaping the sound. “Are all Clave agents this rude or am I just lucky?”

“ _ Bane.” _

“Okay, okay.” He held up his hands defensively, grin never faltering. Alec swallowed, hard. “It doesn’t hurt to have a little fun, you know.”

“Not when the lives of three million people are at stake.”

Magnus’ smile froze. 

“Alexander, this relationship is never going to work if we’re not honest with each other.”

Alec’s jaw tightened, patience quickly waning. “I haven’t lied to you.”

Magnus started to laugh again but stopped when he saw the look on the agent’s face.

“You don’t know?”

“Don’t know  _ what?”  _

“Three million?” He hissed, lips curling into a scowl. “You think only three million lives will be affected by Valentine’s terror?” Magnus finally stepped out of the shadows, eyes flashing dangerously. “Try three  _ hundred million.” _

Alec faltered, losing his cool demeanor for just a second, but Magnus immediately saw it. His expression hovered between stunned and terrified, and taking another step forward said, “You really didn’t know, did you?” 

Alec stayed silent, jaw and fists clenched with the naive hope that Magnus hasn’t come to the same conclusion that he has. 

“What else do you know? _ ”  _ he finally said.

Lips pressed together, Magnus broke eye contact and looked at his fingers before tossing his head to the sky, seemingly exasperated, and yet-- _ were those tears in his eyes? _

“I can’t believe I didn’t put it together until now.”

_ That’s it.  _ Alec closed the remaining space between them, wrapping his hand around Bane’s shirt and pressing him into the wall behind him.

“Stop fucking around Bane and  _ tell me what you fucking know.” _

Those were definitely tears. It didn’t stop Magnus from meeting Alec’s eyes, defiant yet panic-stricken, and Alec’s stomach turned. “The Clave isn’t looking for Valentine. They already have him, because he’s the one in charge and has been since the beginning.” 

\---

Magnus lets the rest of his martini slide down his throat, eyes resting on Alexander’s shoulders across the room. It had been three months since they last interacted, that night in the warehouse where they realized they had both been played. Alec had left suddenly, with no explanation, shortly after Magnus revealed that Valentine held more ground than they ever thought possible. Magnus was an optimistic person, naturally, but he had never felt so hopeless than he had in those immediate moments, alone and petrified of what was to come. 

But then he got a call a week later informing him that the Clave had fallen, that Valentine was in custody of a third party, The Institute, and that 300 million lives had been inexplicitly saved seemingly by a miracle. 

But Magnus knows better. He remembers the look in Alec’s eyes after he said 300 million. Alec hadn’t shifted his eyes and dropped his composure because he hadn’t known about it: he hadn’t known that Magnus  _ also _ had that information

So now Magnus was here, following Alexander Lightwood through New York, trying to discover how a young agent was able to take down a secretive criminal operation within a week. There were worse ways to spend a weekend.

Leaving his glass behind, Magnus glides over to where Alec sat at the bar, a half-glass of gin resting between his hands and thoughts seeming to weigh heavy in his mind. Magnus notices his knees bouncing against the stool, slightly shaking the glass that he raises to his lips. It’s followed by a quick swipe of his tongue that Magnus can’t look away from, and only the sharp thud of the drink realigns his focus.

Magnus carefully leans against the counter, hand playing with his ear cuff. “Buy me a drink?”

Alec only glances at him before taking another swig. “You’ve already had three martinis since I’ve been here, you sure you want more?”

Magnus grins wildly, loving that Alexander had eyes on him the moment he walked into the bar. “Do you think I can’t hold my liquor, darling?” 

Half of Alec’s smile is enough to daze Magnus for a second, and he can’t help but follow Alec’s finger as he lifts it to the bartender. 

“So,” Alec empties his glass to let the bartender refill it, “Why have you been following me, Magnus?”

“Who says I have?”

Alec rolls his head to Magnus, criticism in his eyes. “You’re not as good as you think you are.”

“Maybe I wanted you to know.”

A small chuckle escapes Alec, and he simply lifts his glass in cheers. Magnus hides his grin as he tilts his drink to meet Alec’s. 

“I haven’t heard from the Clave for a while.”

Alec hums.

“Was wondering why that is, I figured you would know.”

Alec shakes his head, “I’m not here to talk work. I’m retired.” 

Magnus’ eyes flash, not unlike how they did in that warehouse, and Alec’s gaze locks onto them.

“Well that’s the best news I’ve heard all night,” Magnus hides a smile behind his martini. “Though I’m surprised the Clave let you go.”

Alec shoots him an inquiring look but casually says, “The Clave has been rid of me for years now.”

“Oh?” Magnus says just as casually. He likes this energy with Alec, fun and flirty and relaxed in a way he hasn’t allowed himself to be in a while. “I’ve changed my mind,  _ this _ is the best news I’ve heard all night.”

That makes Alec laugh again so Magnus joins him, enjoying the way the sounds bounce of each other, and Magnus realizes he wants to hear it again. Suddenly, Alec’s gaze blatantly drops to Magnus’ lips and it takes all of Magnus’ willpower to not kiss him, already leaning forward before he realizes what he’s doing but he doesn’t want to stop. Their eyes meet, and Alec smiles.

“You were really instrumental in the whole thing, you know.” Alec states and Magnus tilts his head.

“I didn’t actually give you any new information. You knew of Valentine’s influence the whole time.” 

“Not the whole time,” Alec cuts in quietly, and Magnus hears the history behind it. He doesn’t press. Alec continues, “But we thought we were the only ones that knew just how dangerous Valentine was. You obviously were well aware of the full extent of things, so we realized we had a mole. And that mole led us straight to Valentine.” 

“Well then,” Magnus raises his glass, “Looks like we have something to celebrate. Better late than never.” Alec smiles and looks younger as he lifts his drink for another cheer. 

“And no one better to celebrate with,” Magnus adds with a wink, and Alec feels the rush of red creep up his neck again but says “I agree” with a smirk, willing to spend the rest of the night getting lost in Magnus’ eyes. 

 

Magnus’ breath tickles the back of Alec’s ear as he regains consciousness. He’s effectively trapped, hooked between Magnus’ chin on his shoulder and leg between his thighs, chests rising and falling in tandem. Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ back, jostling a small noise from him that Alec quickly attempts to soothe. Careful not to wake him any more than he already has, Alec lets Magnus’ head roll onto his shoulder as he resettles, pressing a kiss to his partner’s forehead. He tangles a hand through Magnus’ hair as he lets himself fall back asleep.

When he wakes up again Magnus is pressing kisses on his neck, tracing a hand across his chest.

“Good morning,” he says softly, his rough voice sending shivers down Alec’s spine. Alec turns his head slightly to kiss Magnus’ forehead, lips meeting next as Magnus tilts his head up. They kiss lazily, hands traveling along toned muscles and brushing messy hair. Magnus shivers when Alec places another kiss on his nose.

“It’s not supposed to feel like this, you know,” Magnus whispers, thumbs pressed against Alec’s hairline. 

“I know,” Alec murmurs, “But I’m not complaining.”

Magnus lets out a breathy laugh, and Alec’s eyes shine. “Neither am I, darling.” 

Alec takes a few moments to tuck a strand of hair behind Magnus’ ear, trailing fingers along his jawline. His thumb finds Magnus’ lips. “I do have to get up soon.” 

“Understandable, but know that I am in strong opposition.” 

Alec giggles and Magnus stores it away as part of his ever-growing list of sounds he wants to hear Alexander create every day. One last kiss falls onto Magnus’ lips as Alec rolls out of bed, and Magnus can only groan.

“I could hate you for this,” he mutters, still underneath the covers. Alec leans forward, bracing himself with his hands to bring his face right up against Magnus’.

“Could you, though?” Alec asks with his bottom lip between his teeth and Magnus thanks the stars that he doesn’t have to stop himself from capturing Alec’s mouth with his own.

“Never,” Magnus swears, and Alexander’s responding smile is only rivaled by the rising sun spilling into the room.  

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at prayformalec on tumblr and @prayformalec_ on twitter!


End file.
